


맞바람

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 애정은 마음에 드는 낯선 이와의 원나잇으로 나누는 게 가능했다. 그렇지만 이런 거의 광적인 해방은 언제나 서로를 통해서만이었다.





	맞바람

  바 안에 재즈가 가득했다. 기교가 잔뜩 들어간 간드러지는 가수의 목소리와 어딘지 모르게 끈적한 소리를 내는 트럼펫은 지나간 시대를 회상하는 노인들을 홀릴 법도 하건만 바는 온통 젊은 사람들로 가득했다. 바 안을 가득 채운 사람들을 보고 있노라면 재즈가 낭비와 향락의 상징이었던 20세기 초로 되돌아 간 듯했다. 물론 현재는 21세기인 만큼 재즈는 좀 더 '고상한' 사람들이 즐기는 음악이 되어 버렸지만. 헉스는 그래서 이곳을 좋아했다. LED가 번쩍이고 여기저기서 들쑤시며 골을 울려대는 전자음악보다야 훨씬 그의 입맛에 맞는 장르였다. 애인이 생긴 이후로 발길을 끊었던 이 바를 헉스는 요 몇 달간 자주 드나들었다. 재즈 감상도 좋았지만 무엇보다 그의 애인이 여기를 찾아올 리 없었으니까. 굳이 물어보지 않아도 재즈가 그의 취향인지 아닌지는 파악하기 쉬웠다. 헉스가 좋아하는 것 모두를 그는 싫어했다. 

  헉스는 아까 전부터 조금 떨어진 의자에 홀로 어색하게 앉아있는 남자에게 눈길을 주었다. 척 봐도 처음인 게 티가 났다. 키가 꽤 큰지 많은 사람들 사이사이에서도 유독 눈에 띄었다. 아마 일어서면 그와 눈높이가 비슷할 터였다. 헉스는 옅은 초록빛이 도는 눈으로 남자를 이리저리 뜯어보았다. 머리는 까매 보였지만 아마 조명 때문일 테고, 실제로는 밝은 갈색 정도인 듯했다. 벽안. 깔끔한 이목구비의 옆선이 환한 조명에 대조되어 선명하게 눈에 들어왔다. 유독 튀어나온 목젖이 인상적이었다. 보통 체격이면서도 다부진 몸매였다. 학창시절에 운동을 했었음이 틀림없었다. 아니면 지금도 하고 있거나. 그에게는 사람의 시선을 끄는 묘한 매력이 있었고, 그 유혹을 헉스에게만이 아니라 바 전체에 자기도 모르게 흩뿌리는 중이었다. 몇 명이 그에게 차례로 다가왔다가 말 몇 마디만 섞고 다시 되돌아갔다. 바텀이다. 헉스는 반쯤 마신 칵테일을 한 입에 털어넣고 벽에 기댄 몸을 곧바로 세웠다.

  "여기 처음이죠?"

  헉스가 옆자리에 앉자 그의 예상대로 비슷한 눈높이에서 남자가 그를 쳐다보았다. 정면에서 본 모습이 훨씬 흥미로웠다. 현대적으로 잘생긴 느낌은 아니었지만, 얼굴만 보아도 그가 어떤 성격인지, 어떤 삶을 사는지 대강 알 수 있는, 자기만의 분위기를 몸 전체에 두르고 있는 매력적인 사람이었다. 시덥잖은 대화를 나누며 그가 무의식중에 움직이는 눈동자, 손가락 제스처, 섬세하게 움직이는 얼굴 근육 하나하나를 살펴본 헉스는 그에게 싱긋 웃어보였다. 마음에 드는 남자였다. 이목구비가 전혀 딴판임에도 불구하고 사람의 분위기가 묘하게 그의 애인을 닮았다. 물론 그보다 약간 더 고상하고, 더 차분한. 덜 결핍되고, 덜 굶주린. 어쩜 이렇게 중용의 미를 갖춘 완벽한 사람이 있는지. 헉스는 새삼 감탄스럽기까지 했다. 만족스러운 상대였다. 그는 군침을 삼키고 목소리를 약간 낮췄다. 손은 이미 잡아서 뼈마디 하나하나를 손바닥으로 쓸어넘긴 지 오래였다.

  "같이 갈래요?"

  남자는 그를 뚫어져라 응시하는 헉스의 눈빛이 약간은 부담스러운지 마주보길 피했지만, 고개는 끄덕였다. 귀엽네. 헉스는 다시 입꼬리를 들어올렸다. 그는 여전히 남자의 손을 잡은 채로 천천히 일어섰다. 간만에 재밌는 밤이 될 듯했다.

 

 

 

  아침 햇살. 눈을 감고 있는데도 앞이 훤했다. 따듯한 빛을 흐붓이 드리우는 전구를 손바닥으로 살포시 덮은 양 피부가 뜨끈하고 훈훈했다. 안락한 평화와 함께 아늑한 먼지들이 콧마루를 간지럽혔다. 난데없는 아침의 포근함이 자못 어색했다. 혹여나 또다른 폭풍을 알리는 서곡은 아닐까 하고 기억을 곰곰이 되짚어 보아도 싸움이 인 적은 없었다. 그렇다면 지금 옆에 누워있는 이가 그는 아닐 것이다. 다행이었다. 이런 햇빛의 훈향 속에서 그와 나란히 느긋한 아침을 맞이한 적이 있었는지도 기억이 안 났다. 그런 상황은 상상만 해도 이상하고 생경했다. 그럼 이 사람은 누굴까. 어제 너무 무리했음이 틀림없다. 기억조차 나질 않는 걸 보면. 다만 꽤 괜찮은 사람이었던 것 같다. 웬만큼만 괜찮았으면 애초에 침대에 끌어들이지도 않았다. 띵한 머리를 열심히 굴려봐도 얼굴을 도통 떠올리기가 어려웠다. 눈부신 아침 햇살을 정면으로 마주하며, 카일로는 게슴츠레 눈꺼풀을 천천히 들려올렸다. 

  카일로는 자신의 오른편 이불 속을 들여다 보았다. 당연한 일이었지만 그의 곁에 잠든 사람 생판 모르는 얼굴이었다. 과음을 했더니 고개를 돌리기만 해도 그는 천장이 핑 돌고 머리가 아찔할 지경이었다. 미간을 잔뜩 구긴 채로, 카일로는 천천히 상반신을 일으켜 세웠다. 등허리가 미칠듯이 아파와 저도 모르게 흘러나오는 신음을 그는 애써 도로 씹어삼켰다. 대체 어제 떡만 몇 번을 친 거람. 뻐근한 척추를 손아귀 힘으로 간신히 주무르고 나서야, 방 안의 풍경이 그의 눈에 들어왔다. 방의 공기도 모르는 공기더니 방 배치도 낯설기만 했다. 장롱이 있고 갖가지 생활 잡동사니가 널려있는 걸로 봐선 일단 빌린 방은 아니었다. 아마도 그의 옆사람이 방, 아니 집의 주인인 듯했다. 카일로가 침대에서 몸을 완전히 일으켜도 옆자리의 그는 깨기는커녕 숨소리조차 그대로였다. 이불 밖으로 짙은 금발이 삐죽 튀어나와 있었다.

  카일로는 세면대 앞에 서서 수도꼭지를 열었다. 듣기만 하도 시원한 물소리가 세면대 바닥을 찰박찰박 때렸다. 정신이 조금씩 돌아오는 중이었다. 어제 술을 퍼마신 채로 처음 만난 남자와 택시 안에서 진하게 키스했던 장면까지 그는 기억해냈다. 손끝이 물에 닿자, 신경 곳곳에 스며드는 차가운 감각이 소름끼치면서도 좋았다. 카일로는 손이 약간 얼얼해질 정도의 찬물을 한아름 모아 곧장 얼굴에 뿌렸다. 뒤죽박죽인 머리가 그제서야 빠르게 맑아져갔다. 분명 여긴 저 남자의 집이었다. 어쩌자고 방을 잡지 않았던 건지, 무슨 일이 생기면 어쩌려고 그랬는지 그는 과거의 자신이 한 짓거리가 황당하기 그지없었다. 아마 위험한 상황이 생기면 ,아무리 술에 취해 있어도 저런 남자 한 세 명쯤은 맨손으로 때려눕힐 수 있다고 생각했던 것 같았다. 

  눈 앞이 깨끗해지자 그는 거울에 비친 자신의 모습을 바라보았다. 살집과 함께 근육이 다부진 상체는 상처 하나 없이 말끔했다. 잇자국도 키스마크도 없었다. 알코올과 섹스에 취해 있어도 지금 침대에 뻗어있는 저 사람이 그가 요구했던 조건은 제대로 지킨 모양이었다. 괜찮은 사람이었다는 기억이 이제는 정말로 신뢰를 얻었다. 사실 키스마크를 남겨도 상관은 없었다. 굳이 그런 증거가 없어도 이런 눈치는 귀신같이 채는 사람이었다, 그의 애인은. 대놓고 물증을 내보이진 않겠다는 다짐은 그저 카일로의 알량한 자존심에서 비롯되었을 뿐이었다. 

  "뭐하러 먼저 일어났어? 아직 8시도 안 됐는데…"

  물소리에 잠이 깨었는지, 남자는 잘 떠지지 않는 눈을 부비적대며 화장실에서 나온 카일로에게 말을 걸었다. 목소리에서 짙은 졸림이 군데군데 묻어나왔다. 그럴 만도 했다. 카일로가 예상하기에 적어도 3시 쯤에야 광란의 밤이 그 열기를 차츰 식혔을 터였다. 그 자신도 왜 일찍 눈이 떠졌는지 이유를 몰랐다. 죄책감따윈 전혀 들지 않았는데도. 직장인으로서의 생존 본능이 요일은 무시한 채 다급하게 그를 깨웠다고 카일로는 대충 결론짓기로 했다.

  "갈 게."

  카일로는 침대 발치에 널브러진 자기 옷가지들을 주섬주섬 집어들었다. 남자는 그제야 침대에서 윗몸을 일으켜, 밝은 햇빛 때문에 잘생긴 눈을 한껏 찌푸리곤 속옷을 다시 입는 카일로를 응시했다. 그가 속옷에서 웃옷, 바지, 양말, 겉옷까지 완벽하게 다 갖춰 입고 나서야 남자는 입을 열었다. 잠시동안 상황 파악을 하고 있던 남자의 맹한 모습에서 나름 어벙한 구석이 보였다. 카일로는 자기도 모르게 피식 웃었다. 

  "벌써? 오늘 토요일이잖아. 아침이라도 먹고 가지."

  남자는 살짝 아쉬운 듯 겨우 알아들을 크기로 작게 중얼거렸다. 어제 나이를 알려줬던 것 같은데. 아마 연하였다. 카일로는 말투는 안 그런 척하면서도 실상은 떼를 쓰고 있는 침대 위의 남자를 보며 여전히 같은 웃음을 지었다. 이런 노곤한 편안함을 얼마만에 느껴보는 건지 그는 짐작조차 가지 않았다. 좀 더 머무를 마음이 아주 없는 건 아니었다. 만약 남는다면 어젯밤의 불장난을 이런 상쾌한 아침에 다시 재생할 수도 있으리라. 그러나 머릿속에서는 당장 나가야 한다는 경고음이 시뻘겋게 울렸다. 아마 이도 그의 같잖은 자존심 때문이었다. 그깟 자존심 세워봤자 아무도, 심지어는 그의 애인조차도 알아보지 못한다는 걸 잘 알았지만, 그 자존심은 어쩐지 그가 애인과의 관계에서 지켜야 할 최후의 보루마냥 느껴졌다. 그 보루마저 잃고 만다면 그의 애인과의 관계는 아슬아슬하게 균형을 맞추는 상태에서 곧장 돌이킬 수 없는 파국으로 치달을 게 분명했다.

  "갈 게. 어젠 즐거웠어."

  카일로는 신발을 신고 현관문을 열었다. 어제 저 아무것도 모르는 남자에게 한 거짓말만 해도 수십 가지는 됐지만 이 말만큼은 진심이었다.

 

 

 

  그들은 자기들이 왜 마피아가 누구인지 훤히 아는 마피아 게임을 하고 있는지 몰랐다. 상대방의 정체를 이미 다 알면서도 의미없이 시치미를 떼고 그 속임수에 넘어가 주기를 반복했다. 웃기는 판이 아닐 수 없었다. 모든 걸 간파했지만 절대 판을 끝낼 생각은 하지 않았다. 서로를 향해 총구를 겨누는 일 없이, 계속해서 엉뚱한 방향으로, 애꿎은 감정들만 희생시켜 나갔다. 평온, 애정, 유대는 하나둘 피를 흘리며 무참히 쓰러져갔다. 결핍, 기갈, 수성만이 그 자리를 굳게 지켰다. 그들은 이제 서로에게 줄 만한 것이 전혀 남아있지 않았다. 오직, 두 사람 모두 지금 심연에 싸인 마음 속 우물 가장 깊은 밑바닥에 있다는 사실만이 그들을 단단히 매어두었다.

  그들이 함께 있을 때는 항상 칠흙같은 어둠만이 둘을 에워쌌다. 그 어둠 속에서 두 사람이 할 일은 애정 따윈 존재하지 않는 기갈 들린 교접밖엔 없었다. 헉스가 카일로의 입술을 피가 방울방울 맺힐 때까지 물어뜯으며 소위 '키스'라는 행위를 반복하는 동안 카일로는 헉스의 셔츠를 금방이라도 찢어발길 듯 우악스럽게 벗겨냈다. 두 사람이 침대 위에 무너지고 서로의 살갗을 맞대며 온 몸을 물고 빨고 핥아대는 모습에서는 한치의 부드러움이나 사랑스러움도 찾아볼 수 없었다. 그것은 절대 애무가 아니었다. 자기 만족을 위해 끊임없이 서로를 탐하는 짐승들의 처절한 몸부림이었다. 더운 숨과 함께 터져나오는 신음도, 관능적인 환희의 소리라기보다는 한껏 목마르고 굶주린 포효에 가까웠다.

  성욕이라면 서로가 아닌 다른 상대와의 관계를 통해 건전한 방식으로 해소했건만 여전히 서로를 탐하는 이유는 이런 연유에서였다. 그들의 서로를 향한 갈망은 자기 자신의 분출과 묘하게 얽혀 있었다. 어둑하고 축축한 우물 밑바닥, 그곳에서 그들은 성교를 했고 그때는 온전히 본연의 모습이 되었다. 자기 겉치레를 모두 벗어던지고, 선악이 존재하기 이전의 모습이 되어 마주할 수 있는 사람은 헉스에겐 카일로가, 카일로에겐 헉스가 유일했다. 서로와의 섹스를 통해서만 그들은 실제 본연의 자기를 마음껏 분출했고 진정한 자유와 쾌락을 맛봤다. 애정은 마음에 드는 낯선 이와의 원나잇으로 나누는 게 가능했다. 그렇지만 이런 거의 광적인 해방은 언제나 서로를 통해서만이었다.

  헉스는 카일로의 목덜미를 몇 번이고 잘근잘근 씹어대던 자신의 이를 거두고 상체를 조금 일으켰다. 하얀 피부를 바탕으로 수놓은 선명한 잇자국과 새빨간 핏망울은 제법 근사한 작품이었다. 혀 군데군데서 비린 쇠맛이 나는 게 역겹지 않고 퍽 감미로웠다. 그는 자신을 쏘아보는 카일로의 서슬 퍼런 눈빛을 피하지 않고 정면으로 응수하며 협탁 위 창백한 빛깔의 병을 집어들었다. 방 안의 싸늘한 공기에 그의 어깻죽지와 등판이 야릇하게 쓰렸다. 아마 자신의 등에도 저것과 비슷한 색조의 할퀸 자국들이 무성하리라. 카일로의 손톱 끝이 유난히 붉어 보였다. 아무래도 좋았다. 어차피 둘다 원해서 하는 일인데 피부가 쓰리건 흉터가 남건 탓할 사람은 아무도 없었다. 카일로의 새카만 눈동자 속에서 자신의 것과 같은 흥분이 날뛰는 모습을 보며, 그는 투명한 액체를 손 위에 쏟아부었다.

  마음 같아선 당장 윤활유를 성기에 들이붓고 카일로 안에 삽입하고 싶었지만 헉스는 그 끈적한 액체가 그의 기다란 손가락 마디 사이사이로 흘러내리도록 내버려 두었다. 배려심에서 나온 생각이 아니라, 그저 조금 갖고 놀고 싶은 변덕스런 심술에 불과했다. 배려라니, 당찮은 소리였다. 그들 사이에서 배려 또한 갈기갈기 찢긴 지 오래였다. 둘만의 시간에서 그들은 자기가 내키는 대로만 하면 되었고, 잠자리에 있어선 또 기가 막히게 취향이 맞았기 때문에 문제될 것은 없었다. 설령 상대가 기분 나빠하더라도 사과는커녕 비웃음만 돌려보냈다. 애초에 그들 관계는 이런 식을 전제로 하지 않았나. 그렇기에 헉스는 아무런 예고도 없이, 잔뜩 일그러진 미간을 하고 목의 상처를 만지작거리던 카일로의 안에 오른쪽 검지와 중지를 집어넣었다.

  갑작스런 침입에 헉, 하는 소리와 함께 카일로의 내벽이 헉스의 손가락 안에 달라붙어 왔다. 손가락 두 개를 넣었는데도 그닥 뻑뻑한 느낌 없이 다소 수월하게 들어갔다. 역시나. 그의 예상이 맞았다. 그가 카일로와 마지막으로 섹스한 날은 적어도 일주일 전이었다. 일주일 넘게 둘은 서로 얼굴을 마주하지도 않았다. 아마 이틀 전, 어쩌면 어제 했을 터였다. 키스할 때, 귓볼을 빨아당길 때, 목덜미를 물들일 때 음미한 체취에서부터 짐작은 갔었다. 카일로에게선 절대 맡을 수 없는 바닐라 향이 났다. 헉스는 바로 약지 또한 카일로의 뒤에 쑤셔박았다. 카일로의 호흡이 애써 골랐던 패턴을 잃고 또다시 가빠졌다. 이제야 조금 조여오는 느낌이 들었다. 남은 한 손으로 헉스는 카일로의 샅 가장 깊숙한 곳의 여린 살결을 손톱으로 주욱 긁었다. 하얀 속살이 미세하게 떨려옴과 동시에 카일로의 성기가 발딱거렸다. 위쪽에서 짐승이 앓는 듯 으르렁대는 소리가 들려왔다. 헉스는 카일로의 성기에는 눈길 한 번 주지 않고 그대로 왼손으론 민감한 살갗을, 오른손으론 그의 뒤 깊숙한 곳을 농락하기 시작했다.

  카일로가 다른 남자와 놀아난다고 해서 질투심 따위가 드는 건 아니었다. 헉스라고 해서 나다니지 않은 것도 아니었으니까. 둘 다 똑같은 처지여서 오히려 아무런 죄책감도 질투심도 없이 마음껏 섹스할 수 있었다. 카일로도 분명 그가 며칠 전 바에서 남자를 유혹해 관계를 가졌음을 알 것이다. 두 사람에게 있어서 그런 사실을 알아내는 데는 이유나 증거가 따로 있지 않았다. 이미 함께 있을 때 인간이기를 포기한 지 오래여서 이성보단 본능이 먼저 앞섰다. 그들은 마치 사냥감의 피냄새를 맡는 상어처럼 서로에게서 바람의 흔적을 맡았다. 

  어쨌든 아무래도 상관없었다. 지금 헉스에게 중요한 것은 카일로의 성기를 한 번도 만지지 않고 그를 사정하게 만드는 일이었다. 헉스는 카일로의 뒤를 헤집던 세 손가락으로 능숙하게 전립선을 꾹 눌렀다. 이젠 정말이지 눈 감고도 찾아낼 수 있었다. 카일로의 상체가 확 휘었다가 이내 뜨거운 숨을 헐떡이며 천천히 되돌아왔다. 목 전체가 붉게 물든 게, 지금 얼굴을 본다면 그또한 분명 확 달아올라 있을 것이었다. 헉스는 일부러 카일로의 민감한 곳을 피해 손가락을 놀리다가, 간헐적으로 그곳에 손끝을 스치기도 하고, 대놓고 세 손가락 전부로 전립선을 압박하기도 했다. 신음은 이제 으르렁대는 정도가 아닌 완전히 육성으로 내는 소리였다. 카일로의 성기가 벌써부터 꼿꼿이 섰다. 손장난을 몇 번 되풀이하다 그냥 피스트 퍼킹을 해 버릴까 고민하던 순간, 카일로의 발기된 목소리가 낮게 들려왔다.

  "장난질 그만 하고 박기나 해, 씨발."

  "성급하기는."

  헉스는 손가락을 모두 빼고 콘돔을 집으러 협탁 쪽으로 몸을 기울였다. 다시 카일로의 다리 사이에 자리를 잡고 자신의 성기에 콘돔을 끼우는 동안에도, 헉스의 시선은 줄곧 카일로의 구멍에 꽂혀 있었다. 잠깐의 휴식에 카일로가 숨을 고를 때마다, 들숨 날숨에 맞추어 줄어들었다 늘어났다 하는 모양이 보였다. 붉은 빛깔. 선홍색이 가장 좋아하는 색이 되어버릴 줄은 헉스도 몰랐었다. 그는 이번에도 아무런 언질도 주지 않은 채 자신의 성기를 그 뇌쇄적인 빛깔의 틈새 사이로 밀어넣었다. 

  꼬리뼈에서부터 척추를 타고 머리 끝 정수리까지, 아찔한 쾌감이 거친 파도마냥 밀려왔다. 헉스는 나지막이 신음을 뱉어내며 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 아무 말 없이 그저 목구멍에 막혀 제대로 나오지 못해 끄윽, 윽 하는 신음으로 보아 카일로도 비슷한 상태인 듯했다. 오랄을 생략했기 때문에 그의 성기가 직접 접하는 첫 마찰이었다. 그는 상체를 굽혀서 카일로의 것과 밀착시킨 후 남은 부분을 끝까지 밀어붙였다. 성기가 그 속에서 우드득 들어가다 자리를 잡았다. 카일로가 성을 내던 그의 손장난이 효과는 좋았는지 걸리는 게 없었고 카일로의 신음에도 고통 없는 순전한 쾌락만이 가득했다. 완전히 들어간 성기를 조금 뺐다가 이번에는 아까 그 부분 쪽을 귀두로 찌르듯이 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 카일로의 몸체가 다시 한 번 크게 헐떡거렸다. 속도를 올려 빠르게 퍽, 퍽 민감한 곳을 박아대자 몸의 진동이 성대까지 전달되기라도 한 건지, 카일로의 목구멍 깊숙이에서 불안정하고도 음란한 소리가 쉴새없이 터져나왔다. 신음하고 있기는 헉스도 마찬가지였다. 싸늘했던 방 안은 이젠 온통 외설스런 열기와 마찰, 신음소리로 가득했다. 공기의 색감마저 붉은 빛이 감도는 듯했다.

  "좋아?"

  한창 육욕의 도가니에서 허우적대느라 어떤 언어적 표현도 오가지 않던 중 먼저 입을 연 쪽은 헉스였다. 느닷없이 산통을 깨는 질문에, 카일로는 입닥치고 박기나 하라며 쏘아붙이려다가 곧 얼굴을 싸악 굳혔다. 헉스의 말이 다른 의미를 담고 있음을 알아차렸기 때문이었다. 그를 바라보는 그의 눈을 보면 확실했다. 주홍빛 속눈썹에 둘러싸인 짙푸른 녹색 눈동자는 뭐라 형용하기 어려운 감정을 은밀하게 드러내 보였다. 굳이 정의내리자면 싸늘한 비웃음에 가까웠다. 그의 눈이 건네는 바른 의미의 질문은 실상 이러했다.

  '다른 놈이랑 하니까 좋아?'

  카일로는 심드렁하게 그의 말을 무시해버리곤 다시 아랫도리의 미칠 듯한 열기와 감각에 온 신경을 집중했다. 어차피 헉스도 대답을 바라고 한 질문은 아니었음을 그는 잘 알았다. 그냥 슬쩍 떠보기에 불과했다. 헉스가 들을 말이라고는 '그러는 너는?'밖에는 없었기도 하고 말이다. 어느 한 쪽이 나은 것 없이 둘 다 똑같다는 걸 알면서도 그런 질문을 한다는 게 참 아이러니였다. 죄책감 따윈 처음부터 없었고 질투는 훨씬 예전에 벗어던진 그들 사이에서, 외도 후의 섹스마다 이런 기류가 흐르는 까닭은, 그래도 아직 서로가 차지하는 '애인'이라는 명목의 영향인 듯하였다. 애인이라는 말도 그 뜻을 살펴보면 사실 부적절했다. 그들의 기괴한 관계에 사랑이 있었던 때가 언제였던가. 그렇다고 그냥 섹파도 아닌 것이 참 이상했다. 뭐라고 정의내리지 못하는 정말이지 해괴하기 짝이 없는 관계. 이 괴현상이 언제까지 지속될지 그들은 알지 못했고, 별로 알고싶지도 않았다.

  두 사람은 점점 더 절정에 가까워져 갔다. 카일로는 눈을 감았다. 어둠이 시야를 가렸지만 그 색조는 역시 붉었다.

 

 

 

  헉스는 라이터를 켰다. 언제 타올랐냐는 듯 다시 무겁게 가라앉은 검은 방 안에서 조그만 불씨 하나가 홀로 반짝였다. 연기가 공기를 흐리기 시작했다. 비흡연자인 카일로는 아직 깨어 있었으나 헉스를 굳이 말리려는 수고를  들이진 않았다. 말린다고 끌 것 같지도 않았을 뿐더러, 건강을 걱정했다면 애초에 이런 정신 건강에 아무런 도움도 없는 관계부터 끊어버렸을 것이다. 섹스 후 밀폐된 방 안에서 담배를 피우는 일은 어느새 섹스와 더불어 하나의 관행으로 존중받게 되었다. 헉스는 카일로가 그를 처음 만났을 때부터 애연가이긴 했지만 사귀기 시작했을 때도 이런 건 아니었다. 아마 서로가 서로를 속이고 있다는 걸 깨달은 그 시점부터, 관계 후 담배를 피우는 일을 습관으로 만들어 버린 듯했다.

  정확히 누가 먼저 나돌기 시작했는지를 카일로는 몰랐다. 짐작컨대 분명 헉스도 몰랐다. 거의 동시였다. 동시에 서로가 아닌 다른 사람에게로 눈을 돌렸고, 동시에 서로가 다른 사람과 관계를 가지고 있음을 눈치챘다. 그때가 서로를 향한 권태가 정점을 찍던 시기였다. 연애 초반이 지나고, 사귀면 사귈수록 두 사람은 점점 더 자주 더 크게 싸움을 벌였다. 싸움의 발단은 항상 아주 사소한 성격 차이, 취향 차이였다. 하기사 성격 차이보다 더 대단한 싸움의 불씨가 어디 있겠느냐마는, 그래도 그 원인들은 돌이켜 봐도 정말 사소한 것들이었다. 연인 사이면서 허구한 날 핏대를 올려가며 악을 쓰고 냉전 상태에 들어가기를 반복하다 보니 지치는 건 당연했다. 그때 헤어지는 게 옳은 선택이었다. 그만 여기까지 하자고 둘 중 누가 먼저 얘기를 꺼냈어야 했다. 그랬다면 상황이 조금은 달라졌을까.

  처음 두 사람이 서로의 낌새를 파악했을 때는 당연히 질투가 둘을 사로잡았고 더 많은 싸움에 불을 지폈다. 한 명이 먼저 상대의 외도를 비난하고 나서면, 상대는 그를 적반하장이라며 나름대로 몰아갔다. 계속해서 무의미한 힐난, 비방, 욕설이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 이어지다가, 체력적이든 정신적이든 먼저 지친 사람이 말을 그만두고 방을 나가버리면 그제야 싸움이 끝났다. 그러면 며칠, 심하게는 몇 주 동안 그들은 만나지도 않고 밖에서 다른 남자를 물색했다. 이번에는 정말 갈라선 거라고 확신에 확신, 다짐에 다짐을 거듭하면서.

  그러나 둘은 이상하게도 항상 서로에게 되돌아왔다. 마치 미리 약속이라도 해놓은 듯이. 다른 사람과 나누는 애정만으로는 무언가가 부족했다. 아무리 많은 바를 돌아다녀도, 아무리 다른 침대 밑으로 기어들어가도 밑 빠진 독에 물 붓는 격이었다. 그들은 서로를 사랑하지 않았지만 서로가 필요했다. 악연도 이런 악연이 없었다. 만약 서로를 만나지 않았더라면 지금 그들이 이렇게나 열렬히 채우려 드는 갈증와 결핍이 존재하는지도 몰랐을 것이다. 그러나 운명의 장난질이었든, 자발적인 선택이었든 그들은 지금 이렇게 서로를 만났고 서로를 알았다. 더이상 되돌릴 수 없는 일이었다.

  카일로는 졸음에 밀려오는 눈꺼풀을 그대로 내버려 뒀다. 여전히 담배를 피우는 헉스의 얼굴 윤곽선이 어둠 속에서 희미한 담뱃불에 드러났다. 그는 헉스가 자신과 같은 생각을 하고 있음을 알았다. 되돌아 간다 하더라도, 그들은 분명 어리석게도 똑같은 선택을 할 것이다.

 

 


End file.
